There are conventionally known technologies for connecting a plurality of electrical wires using a splice terminal (for example, the disclosure in Patent Document 1 JP 2009-295333A). A splice terminal is formed by performing stamping or the like on a metal plate member. In order to connect a plurality of electrical wires using a splice terminal, the coatings of the electrical wires are partially removed such that conductors are exposed, the exposed portions are arranged in the splice terminal, and the splice terminal is crimped onto the exposed conductors. A splice portion that is connected in this way is subjected to insulation treatment such as covering the splice portion with an insulation tube and fixing the insulation tube using a tie band, or covering the slice portion with a heat shrink tube.